Erstin Ho
Erstin Ho is a character in Mai Otome. She's an Coral class Otome, and roommates with Arika Yumemiya and Nina Wong. appears in both anime and manga forms. Appearance and Personality Erstin has short blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She also has pale, and quite an ample bust for her age, to which she is embarrassed about. Anime Overall sweet and kind, Erstin doesn't like to drag others down with her, and hates being a burden in general. She lacks confidents in her abilities as an Otome, but cherish her friendships so much, she gladly die to protect them. She appears to have a crush on Nina. She's also very close to Arika, which especially shown in the survival course. Manga Erstin's personality doesn't change too much, but her cursh on Nina seems more evident. However, because her feelings, she was easily manipulated by Shiho. Also in the manga, Erstin has a deep fear men, due unwanted attention to her already bigger then normal breasts, which she still is embarrassed about. Plot and Overview Erstin's role differs from the anime and manga, due to the stories being different as well. Anime Erstin is first seen in Episode 2, during morning clean up. Some of the girls wer talking about the insident in the first episode, and Nina's involvement. Erstin displays worry for Nina. She later watches the battle between Nina and Arika in Nurse Yohko's office with her friend and classmate Irina Woods. Once Arika becomes a student at Garderobe Academy, she becomes roommates with Nina and Erstin. Unlike Nina, who pretty saw her as an annoyance, Erstin takes more liking to Arika. When Arika was framed for selling her uniform to Black Stage and subsequently comfined to the dorms, Erstin and Irina offer their support in solving the case. While is was assumed (mostly by Irina) that Mikoto was behind Arika's uniform going missing in the first place, no one else knew that it was Miya and Tomoe, aside from Nina. When the pool was open, strange things begin to happen, as Nina nearly drowned in the water (no thanks to Shiho). Luckily for her, Erstin and Arika, despite nearly drowning herself, rescued Nina. Erstin, to her personal delight, performed CPR on Nina afterward. Knowing that her near drowning wasn't an accident, Nina is determined to find the cause of the incident, instisting that there was something in the pool, to which she eventually discovers to be form of a mixture of jelly fish and eels (courtesy of Shiho, again). With Headmistress Natsuki's permission, Nina, Arika, Irina, and Erstin used all the salt to reveal the creatures presence, because since much of their body are made up of water. Later, it turns the salt, was switched with sugar, and the jelly eels merged together, forming a tentacled monster. Its first targets are Shiho and Erstin. With help from Nao, Nina and Arika managed to destroy the beast, saving both Erstin and Shiho. Next comes the dreaded "field trip", which is a 100 km hiking exercise, to further the Otomes training. Erstin and Arika are paired together, however along the way, Erstin is bitten by a snake. Having used the injection gun that in their equipment, Arika suggests that they give up, but Erstin instist on staying in, despite already loosing points, thanks to Arika's cooking skills. Erstin believed that she wa holding Arika back, due to her lack of stamina and survival skills. The next morning, Arika and Erstin are still on the hike. Erstin, feeling weaker then before, had to let Arika carry her equipment. Despite the nano machines working to get rid of the poison from the snake, Erstin starts having a fever, and faints. Arika tried pressing the emergancy button to single Professor Youko, but it stopped work. At that point, it started raining. Hiding Erstin under a tree, Arika went for help, but was attacked by Aswad member, Lumen, but rescued by Sergey. Later, Erstin is sound by Meistar Shizuru, and the hike cancealed, due to Arika and Sergey's disappearance. While the others are the search for them, Erstin recieved treatment from Youko. After lengthly battle with the rest of Aswad leader Midori and her slave Gakutenou, Arika and a now heathier Erstin are reunited. Manga Erstin is introduced in chapter 3, as a roommate of Nina. Just as she was asking Nina to try a chiffon cake, and meeting Mashiro (Manshiro) for the first, Arika gropes Erstin from behind, and soon devours the cake she made for Nina. Category:Mai-Otome Characters